I hate you but I love you!
by kidishcaresh
Summary: I hate you! You hurt me so much with a mere glance, but you do not know that. No one knows and darn it I can’t even be angry with you! I hate you so much and yet… I love you.


**I hope you can all forgive me for the slow updates. Here's a new Idea I came up with for all you Seto Kaiba lovers out there! Read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH or anything related to that. I do own my OC's Mr Connor, Miss Penny-Lewis, Kim Chen and any others I think up.**

**Warnings: Cursing like Damn it and Shit. Angst (ish) and some violence.**

**Summary: I hate you! You hurt me so much with a mere glance, but you do not know that. No one knows and darn it I can't even be angry with you! I hate you so much and yet… I love you.**

**Chapter 1. emotional breakdown.**

'Damn it Seto Kaiba! You jerk! I hate you! Why do you hurt me so much without even knowing it? Damn it I can't even be angry with you! I hate you but…'

I have detention…again. I glared at him, but smirked nonetheless. After all, it's quite an achievement to get 'The great' (barf) Seto Kaiba in detention! Let alone having him actually sitting it out. (Connor hates his guts, Hehehe.) He looks my way and smirks back.

'Damned bastard! I hate you!'

I return to my drawing as I listen to the radio. Connor had turned it on earlier upon my request and much to Seto's annoyance. The VJ announced the next song. 'Butterfly kisses' by Bob Carlisle.

'No! Why? Of all the songs they could play! Why that one? I just know I'll cry. Damned period; damned PMS; damned emotions!'

I stop drawing as I feel the tears threatening to spill and cross my arms before dropping my head onto them.

'I hate this song. I hate it but I love it. Just like you. Damn it all! Why?'

I get up and run out the door. I don't care if I still have to stay 20 more minutes. I ignore the teacher and walk out into the halls. If I stay any longer, I'll break for sure.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn expecting to find the teacher and get ready to yell at him. Instead, I find him…

"Go away!" I say hoarsely. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't move. He just looks at me with those eyes.

'Oh how I hate those eyes. They're the same cerulean as… No, I will not think of that. Not right now. Damn it there you have it. Why couldn't you just leave?'

"I HATE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I HATE YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID EYES! I HATE YOU! I hate you! I hate you…" I yelled pounding my fists repeatedly on his chest. He just stands there and lets me. Without trying to stop me and without saying a word. Just looking at me. I yelled until I was so hoarse that my voice was no more then a whisper. I continue to pound on his chest relentlessly as I cry soundlessly until all of the anger, pain, sadness and all off my strength is gone and I can't even keep myself standing.

'Damn it all! It hurts! It freaking hurts!' I slide to the ground and he does too. He puts an arm around me and I allow him to pull me close to him. I don't care anymore. I just cry until I have no more tears left, then the darkness claims me as it always has. It's inviting and soothing and soon I 'm overtaken by the exhaustion from crying and yelling and most of all from hurting inside…

**Seto POV**

I sighed as I worked through some more paperwork. I might as well get SOME work done no that I'm stuck in detention. Damn it! It wasn't even my fault; heck, I don't even know how I got in detention anyways. Then again, Connor has never liked me. The man has a problem with people who do what they have to and make no trouble. I guess the fact that I get away with being late for class is another factor for which he hates me.

'Damned infernal music! I swear she did this to get back at me for that incident in PE.' I glance sideway and smirk back as I see her smirking at me.

That's right just think you got me and I'll prove you wrong once I'm out of this place. Then again, knowing Kim she's already got something planned out. It seems to be her greatest hobby to annoy me more so then Wheeler would ever do. Correction it IS her greatest hobby to annoy the hell out of me. I look up again and raise an eyebrow.

'What's wrong with her now? Is she crying over a song? Oh great she ran off. I'll be damned if Connor doesn't double the detention now.' Well this is new Connor says I can go home now and leaves.

Kim is standing in the hall she seems to be upset over something and Connor just walks right past her.

'Isn't he supposed to do something? Guess not.' I sigh and walk over. I put a hand on her shoulder. Kim turns around probably expecting to find the teacher and gets ready to yell. Instead, she glares at me.

"Go away!" She says hoarsely. I raise an eyebrow but don't move. I just look at her calmly. She glares at me, then shuts her eyes and slams a fist into my chest, soon followed by another as she starts to yell at me.

"I HATE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I HATE YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID EYES! I HATE YOU! I hate you! I hate you…" she yelled pounding her fists repeatedly on my chest. I just stand there and let her. I don't know what to do with her. So I don't stop her I just let her vend her anger on me. She seems to need that now.

Kim yelled until she was so hoarse that her voice was no more then a whisper. She continues to pound on my chest relentlessly as she cries soundlessly. After a while, she sinks to the floor. All of her strength gone and exhausted from crying she allows me to pull her close and comfort her. She holds on to my shirt as she cries into my chest. After a few minutes of sitting like this, I noticed that her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep.

I sigh and shake my head as I pick her up and leave the school. I put her down in the car carefully and ordered Roland to go to where she lived.

'You're so annoying. You don't even realize how much trouble you cause me, do you? You keep me awake at night. Shit! I can't stand you but I want you around.'

Once we arrived at Kim's house I picked her up seeing at she wouldn't wake up and went to ring the doorbell. No one answered. I waited some more before going back to the car and ordering Roland to take us home. I'd just let her stay with me until she woke up and then have Roland take her home.

'You're lucky that I'm in a good mood or I might have left you right there on your doorstep… No, I wouldn't. I can't because I'd feel responsible for what might happen. I hate you! I hate you but I can't stop thinking of you! You're breaking down the walls I so carefully constructed around my person.'

"Mokuba! I'm back! Finally. Thank you Roland." I say as I walk in while Roland holds the door for me.

"Hey Seto! Told you, you'd survive detention. Hey!" Mokuba yelled as he ran down the stairs to meet me and noticed Kim.

"Uh, yeah she passed out in the hallways from crying but there was no one at home with her and I'm not leaving her in the care of her whacked out neighbours." I said feeling awkward. She started to wake up so I walked into the living area and put her on the couch.

"Ow my head. Damn it I should really stop…wait a minute?" she started before snapping her head up and staring around.

'Okay she noticed. Better get ready, she'll probably start yelling at me again.' she looked at me and looked away quickly.

'Strange, she's never avoided looking at me before.' she smiles and starts to chat with Mokuba as I went and put my school bag away.

"So why am I here?" she finally asked when Mokuba ran off to make homework. We were sitting in the kitchen with some tea.

'Shit, I had hoped she'd forget. Now I may still get that shouting and a teacup to my head if I'm not careful. She's been rather on the explosive side today already.'

"You…eh…cried yourself to sleep at school. Since Connor didn't do a thing I decided just to bring you home, but there seems to be no one home. I couldn't very well just leave you there, so I decided to take you to my home until you woke up." I said rushed hoping to avoid another outburst from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. About yelling at you I mean and well trying to break your chest and stuff." Kim whispered not looking at me.

"That song really upset you didn't it?" I asked carefully staying out of her line of fire as to avoid the teacup that was sure to come my way. Instead of blowing up at me for asking something like that, she starts to cry again. This time however, she doesn't yell or hit me; she just leans into my chest and cries.

"I just miss him so much." she sobs holding on to me for dear life.

'Oh great! Just Great! Now what? Think Seto! Do something! Say something! I don't care just don't stand there like a brick wall! Oh great I'm yelling at myself. It's official I'm crazy.'

"Who?" I asked as I held her gently.

'Oh! You idiot! Out of all the things you can say; you choose 'Who'? Now you've done it! You're going to be so dead! You might as well start digging your own grave now.'

"Dad…" came the answer.

'Her dad?'

"Is he away for his work again?" I asked remembering her dad was with the navy.

"N-no. Four months a-ago his best friend and colleague showed up. He to-told me tha-that dad…" she broke down and cried gripping the fabric of my shirt tightly. I just held her and waited for her to calm down.

"There was a storm. The storm had come out of nowhere and become really bad all of a sudden and Dad… He was out on the deck helping to get everything secure. A huge wave crashed over the ship. They told them to hold on tight and secure the lifelines and Dad…they hadn't secured his lifeline and he couldn't find anything to hold. He was s-swept overboard. They pronounced him MIA and four months ago, Dave showed up. They've given up on finding him. The case was stamped 'stayed at sea'…" she said between sobs.

She wiped away some tear and pulled out a locket with I.L.Y on it. I.L.Y was often used in telegrams from navy men and stood for I Love You. Inside the locket was a picture of an older man with messy chocolate-brown hair and cerulean-blue eyes!

'Now I understand what she meant with that!'

"I'm so sorry for you." I whispered as I pulled her closer to me while she cried. We just sat there like that for a while. Then she slowly started to calm down. I made us some more tea before heading to the livingroom.

"So does…eh does anyone else know?" I asked as I sat her down.

"Just the principal and Miss Penny-Lewis; my neighbour. I turned 18 before he left, so I own the house and everything my dad had. It's been a lousy four months. The funeral, taking care of the money issues, going to court for approval to keep dad's house, then hearing I inherited mom's mansion on my 18th birthday, THAT time and school; it's all been hard on me. Miss Penny-Lewis is a senior navy seal and my dad's friend. She was ordered to help me as much as possible with the things I didn't understand. I-I guess it was all just too much for me and then that song came on. It-it was our favourite. Everything just kept reminding me and I guess I just blew up and you were on the wrong end of the explosion. I'm sorry about that though." she said as she calmly sipped her tea.

"That's okay. I lost my dad too, although I was only seven at the time. But I know how much it hurts. A person can only handle so much without crashing." I told her looking at the picture above the fireplace.

"That your parents?" Kim asked wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, that one was taken when Mokuba was only five minutes old. Mom died not to long after that one. I missed her very much and then dad passed away. Mokuba doesn't remember them very well. But I do, dad used to say that if you miss someone very much you should think of all the things you did with them; of all the happy memories, then it won't hurt so much." I smiled sadly.

"Dad used to dance with me. We weren't very good, but we had fun doing so." Kim whispered smiling a little.

"I remember how mom would always sing for me when I couldn't sleep. She had such a lovely voice and dad would come and join her. Even now I imagine them singing for me if I can't sleep." I said smiling at the picture.

"Thanks." Kim said softly.

"What for?" I asked blushing slightly. She giggled.

"For everything." she said smiling.

"Anyone would've done that." I said not looking at her.

"Even after I blow up in their face and try to ram a hole into their chest?" she asked me.

"If they care about you they will." I said hitting myself in the head when I realized what I just said.

"Aww, you care!" she cooed.

"You are so annoying!" I said fake angry.

"I know, but you still care." she said happily.

I smirked and pounced on her; tickling her everywhere until I found her weak spot.

"Ah haha, Hey not fair! Haha! I'll get you for haha for that! Ah haha!" she gasped between fits of laughter.

"Hey what's going on here?" Mokuba asked coming down.

"He's haha he's t-tickling m-me haha!" Kim gasped as she tried to keep from laughing and find my weak spot at the same time.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a little while it's time for me to go to bed anyways." Mokuba said going back upstairs.

"Giving up y-AH!" I yelped as her fingers grazed my sides. I gulped slightly as she smirked evilly and attacked my sides relentlessly.

"S-s-stop! Please haha s-stop!" I gasped between fits of laughter.

"Say uncle!" she said tickling faster.

"Uncle! Haha!" I gasped out. Finally, she stopped and let me sit up. I caught my breath and watched her from the corner of my eyes. She was smirking again, just like this afternoon.

'She thinks she's got me.' I smirked back and pounced on her again pinning her arms to the floor.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked her as I stared into her eyes.

"I hate you." she growled.

"Yeah but you still love me." I said in the same tone of voice she'd used earlier.

**Kim POV**

"Yeah but you still love me." He said in the same tone of voice I'd used earlier.

'If only you knew. You bastard! I love you!'

"I think I'll do this." I say in what Joey likes to call my calculating voice. I smirk as I do the one thing I know he'd never expect me to. I lean up and Kiss him. I can feel his surprise and shock. He tenses and I stop and roll over so I'm now holding him down.

"Two can play at that game." he says smirking evilly before kissing me.

'Damn it! That bastard!' I just kiss him right back

**? POV**

At the top of the stairs, Mokuba watches the two teens in the livingroom.

"Yes!" he cheers when they kiss. He knew how Seto felt about Kim and he also knew that the feelings were returned. They just needed a little push in the right direction.

"I hate you Seto Kaiba! But I love you!" Kim gasped out when Seto stopped kissing her. Mokuba held his breath as he waited for Seto's answer.

"You're an annoying bitch, but I love it." Seto countered.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Mokuba cheered making a small victory dance.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled. Mokuba stopped and looked at his brother.

"UH OH!" he yelped and he ran off.

"Come back here!" Seto yelled as he made to chase his little brother.

"Ah! Kim helps me please!" Mokuba begged as he re-entered the livingroom. Kim smirked evilly and grabbed him by the collar.

"Got him!" she yelled.

"AH! Not fair!" Mokuba yelled angrily.

"Sorry little man. I hate people that spy on me." Kim said matter of factly as she held onto him. Seto calmly sauntered into the livingroom with an evil smirk on his face. Kim let go of Mokuba as she smirked at Seto and the two of them pounced on Mokuba before tickling him relentlessly.

**Kim POV**

"So how do you think they'll react?" I asked Seto.

"I don't care. You?" Seto said as he pulled me a little closer. We sat on the couch watching a movie after punishing Mokuba and putting him to bed.

"I think Joey might have a fit. He's been trying to get me to go out with him for weeks, but I just don't like him that way. I just hope poor Tea doesn't go in shock when she finds out." I say with a yawn. Today was very demanding. I snuggle a little closer to Seto and settle down to snooze a little.

"So are you going to go home still?" Seto asked as he stretched his muscles a little.

"Hmm, too tired to walk and home is cold." I murmured.

"We'll pick up some fresh clothes for you tomorrow before school." Seto said laughingly.

"Hmm, love you jerk." I murmured sleepily.

"Love you too bitch." Seto said. I could just feel him smirk. I elbowed him.

**Well that's chapter one! I wonder what Joey will say! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
